Deadly Alliance
The Deadly Alliance was a partnership between the sorcerers Quan Chi and Shang Tsung that was formed during Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, hence the name, serving as the major villains of the game. Info The Deadly Alliance was a temporary alliance between two powerful sorcerers: Shang Tsung, adviser to Emperor Shao Kahn and host of the last Mortal Kombat Tournament in Asia, Earth, and Quan Chi, a free-roaming sorcerer and former ally of the fallen Elder God Shinnok. Their eventual goal was to conquer Earth by using the Dragon King's undefeatable and immortal army. In Lex Luthor's Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe ending, he allied with Quan Chi and resurrected the Deadly Alliance. However Luthor's ending is non-canon. History Quan Chi's discovery At the end of the events of Mortal Kombat 4, Quan Chi was transported to the Never Never Land, along with his ally turned nemesis, Scorpion. In the Never Land, Scorpion relentlessly tormented the necromancer wherever he could. Quan eventually met the two Onis, Moloch and Drahmin, and bargained a deal with them: in return for their protection, he would free them from the Never Land. Shortly thereafter, Quan Chi found the ruins of an ancient portal, and while examining the artefacts, Scorpion attacked. The two Onis sprang into action and Quan used this time to finish his examination and used Shinnok's Amulet to open the portal. He was transported to Outworld and found himself in the lost tomb of the mummified, undefeatable army of the long forgotten Dragon King. He surmised that with such an army at his disposal, he could conquer the planets and defeat the Elder Gods, becoming ruler of all creation. Partnership with Shang Tsung Because the army was mummified, Quan needed someone who could reanimate their bodies. That person happened to be the shapeshifter Shang Tsung, who also lived in Outworld by that time. Quan Chi told him about his discovery and his plot, and they came to an agreement. First, they needed to remove the two most important obstacles that stood in their way. Their first threat was Shao Kahn. Shang Tsung presented Chi before him and after a false token display of loyalty, the two attacked, slaying the emperor. It was later revealed, however, that they had killed only a clone of Shao Kahn, as the real Shao had fled the palace when he sensed treachery in his weakened state. When the emperor's clone lay dead on the floor, Shao's enforcer Kano stepped out of the shadows and offered his loyalty to the sorcerers. At the same time, Noob Sailbot attacked and mortally wounded Prince Goro at a command of Chi, during an important battle between the armies of Edenia and Outworld. Due to Goro's demise, the forces of Edenia were forced to retreat. The two sorcerers then travelled to Earth, through use of a hidden mystical portal, where they ambushed Liu Kang, Earth's champion. Shang Tsung disguised himself as Kung Lao, and ambushed him. Thanks to Quan Chi's intervention in that battle, the sorcerers were able to win, and Shang snapped Liu's neck and took his worthless soul. Deadly Alliance's victory With their enemies out of the way, Quan Chi used his amulet to open the soulnado, a portal to the Heavens trough which Shang summoned the souls of countless warriors to animate the army of the Dragon King. They planned to invade Earth with the army, and their ally Navado, the general of the Red Dragon Clan, offered his loyalty in exchange for the Red Dragon's safety. Navado had found out that they employed Kano, one of the last Black Dragon Clan members, and expressed his desire to kill him. The Alliance would give him a fight to the death with Kano if Navado found and eliminated Kenshi. He failed but lied that he succeeded, however it is unknown if he faced Kano, as Navado was attacked by Kabal. Raiden's Earth champions then travelled to Outworld to stop the Deadly Alliance from bringing all of their plans to fruition. However, their attack against both sorcerers failed. Jax Briggs, Johnny Cage, Kung Lao, Sonya Blade and the Edenian princess Kitana were all killed. Kenshi was badly wounded and Sub-Zero was betrayed by his own disciple, Frost, although this wasn't the doing of the Deadly Alliance. With all heroes from Earth caught up, wounded or dead, Raiden took on the Deadly Alliance himself. Ultimately, he was defeated as well. Decline of the Alliance Both sorcerers had little time to relish in their victory and, unfortunately, quickly turned on each other. After a brief and vicious fight, Quan stood victorious. He then turned his attention to a tall, massive intruder: Onaga, the Dragon King, who had returned from beyond death. It became obvious soon that Chi could not stop the Dragon King. Even when Tsung and Raiden regained consciousness and joined the fight against their common foe, Onaga was unstoppable. In a last ditch effort, Raiden released his godly essence in a terrible explosion which destroyed the palace, the soulnado, the Deadly Alliance and Onaga's army, but not Onaga himself, who had now gained control of Shinnok's unholy amulet. This marked the end of the Deadly Alliance. Trivia *In Mortal Kombat 9, Quan Chi and Sektor are teamed up against the Shaolin monk, Kung Lao. Quan Chi states that "No creature alive can ever beat this Deadly Alliance!" This could have been a Mandela Effect about the real Deadly Alliance, in which Sektor was actually Chi's partner instead of Tsung. Category:Characters Category:MK Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters with unknown fates Category:! Category:Scary! Category:Antagonists Category:Filled with Evil Category:Gangs Category:Double Characters Category:Traitors Category:Alliance